


Back and Forth

by yucc



Series: satu irama [32]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Canon, Elementary School, Friendship, M/M, Pokemon GO References
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Empat hari Midorima bolak-balik merebut gym yang sebelumnya ia duduki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [kuroko no basuke, midoaka, pokemon] untuk saeru chi.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Midorima sebetulnya bukan orang yang hobi ikut-ikutan tren kekinian, tapi adiknya yang ribut soal Pokemon Go akhirnya membuat ia luluh juga. Berhubung adiknya belum boleh memiliki ponsel pintar, Midorima yang duduk di kelas lima terpaksa harus main _game_ tersebut demi adiknya.

Midorima masih mendedikasikan sebagian besar waktunya untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas, namun ia tidak mau munafik dan bilang ia tidak keterusan main PokeGo. Dari yang awalnya tidak terlalu minat menangkap pokemon yang muncul tiba-tiba, Midorima kini sudah menjadi penjaga _gym_ terdekat. Setelah tiga bulan menuntut ilmu di kelas baru, venusaur-nya sekarang menjadi penghuni tetap _gym_ kelas 5-3.

Diam-diam, Midorima senang bisa jadi penunggu _gym_.

Di luar keperkasaan Midorima di PokeGo, Midorima tetap siswa kelas lima biasa. Ia tetap mengikuti pelajaran dengan tekun. Midorima juga tidak pernah kelewatan membawa lucky item hariannya. Setelah tiga tahun penuh terang-terangan menenteng lucky item, orang-orang di sekitarnya telah maklum. Hal itu, sayangnya, tidak membuat Midorima berhenti dipandang sebagai orang aneh di kelas.

Hari ini hari perputaran tempat duduk. Midorima dapat tempat duduk baru, yakni di sebelah Akashi Seijuurou, ketua kelasnya.

"Hai, Midorima," sapa Akashi. Midorima mengangkat kepala sejenak. Ia mengangguk, lalu kembali menulis catatannya.

"Halo."

Midorima tidak bicara banyak pada Akashi. Pada dasarnya, ia bukan orang yang suka basa-basi. Akashi juga tampak belum ingin menjadi pemecah keheningan. Midorima tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu. Hari itu berjalan standar, seperti halnya hari-hari sekolahnya yang biasa.

Sesampainya di rumah, Midorima mendapati _gym_ yang ia duduki sudah direbut.

Sekarang ada pemain bermodalkan charmeleon yang menjaga _gym_ Midorima sebelumnya. Kening Midorima berkerut. Ia buru-buru menantang si pemilik _gym_ baru.

Midorima langsung kalah. Venusaur kalah dari charmeleon.

Muka Midorima mendadak masam. Ia tidak terima. Sekali lagi ia mencoba merebut kembali posisinya dan kembali ia memperoleh kegagalan. Entah sudah berapa kali Midorima mencoba dan mendapat hasil yang sama. Kalau bukan karena jam menunjukkan sudah waktunya ia ganti fokus ke tugas sekolahnya, Midorima pasti akan terus memberikan perlawanan.

Sebelum tidur, Midorima mencoba satu kali lagi.

Anak berambut hijau itu hampir menjerit saat melihat venusaur menang. Namun, kegembiraan Midorima tidak bertahan lama. Saat Midorima mengecek status _gym_ -nya di pagi hari, ia mendapati charmeleon yang kemarin sudah kembali bertakhta.

Sepanjang pelajaran di sekolah, mood Midorima sama sekali tidak bagus. Fakta bahwa hari ini Cancer berada di urutan peruntungan kedua dari bawah sama sekali tidak membantu. Teman sebangkunya, Akashi, sempat bertanya kenapa mukanya masam di jam istirahat. Midorima hanya memberikan jawaban singkat, "Bukan apa-apa."

Selama empat hari ke depan, Midorima terus berebut _gym_ kelas 5-3 dengan si pemilik chaemeleon. Beberapa kali ia menang, tapi ia lebih banyak kalah. Berkali-kali ia frustrasi, sampai Midorima ditertawakan adiknya karena sekarang ia jadi kecanduan _game_ yang di awal ia mainkan dengan ogah-ogahan.

Di akhir pekan, Midorima bersama adik perempuannya jalan-jalan ke taman dekat rumahnya. Ia menemukan zubat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bersama-sama dengan adiknya, Midorima menghela napas.

Si rambut hijau mengecek status _gym_ yang ia duduki. Ia baru saja dikalahkan oleh chameleon yang sama dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dari frustrasi, Midorima beralih jadi lelah.

"... Kak," adik Midorima menepuk lengannya berkali-kali, "lihat, deh, yang rambut merah itu. Dia kayaknya lagi main PokeGo juga."

Ketika Midorima mengangkat wajah, ia melihat Akashi Seijuurou sedang menunduk memegang ponsel. Jarak di antara mereka tidak begitu jauh, jadi Midorima memutuskan untuk menyapa.

"Oi, Akashi."

Akashi mendongak, kemudian tersenyum sekilas. Ia menghampiri kedua bersaudara Midorima.

"Berdua saja dengan adikmu, Midorima?" tanya Akashi. Midorima memberikan jawaban berupa anggukan.

"Kak, tanyakan, tanyakan, tanyakan dia main PokeGo juga atau tidak!" desak adik Midorima dari samping. Midorima sempat mendelik karena tingkah adiknya dan karena adiknya tidak malu untuk bicara keras-keras

Akashi tentu saja mendengar jelas perkataan adik Midorima. Ia menunjukkan layar ponsel yang ia pegang pada dua bersaudara di depannya. Tampak personifikasi dirinya dan charmeleon miliknya sedang menduduki salah satu _gym_ di dekat—

"Tunggu," ujar Midorima tiba-tiba, "jadi, kau yang selama lima hari ini rebutan _gym_ denganku?"

Akashi mengerjap. Ia melirik layarnya sejenak, lalu memandang Midorima kembali. "Oh, jadi yang punya venusaur itu Midorima?"

"Iya—dan aku tidak akan kalah lagi darimu, Akashi," tegas Midorima.

Senyuman terbentuk di wajah Akashi. "Kita lihat nanti," ujarnya.

Untuk saat ini, tidak ada yang memberi tahu mereka, tapi ini hanyalah awal dari pertemanan Midorima dan Akashi untuk tahun-tahun yang akan datang.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
